User talk:Forestpaw13
Hey, Forest. I know you said not to contact you on wikis anymore, but if you do see this... I really need to know if you are quitting Ragnor or not. Please come back here and RP! It's just getting more exciting... and I was really loving RPing with Jessa and Jacob! But if you DO want to quit Ragnor as well as everything else (DON'T! It's not really a wiki! Just an RPG!) then please tell me so I can *sob* delete your character. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 03:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) New System Hey, Forest. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying out a new system in Ragnor - to make sure I manage to reply to everyone as often as I can, and people don't have to be kept waiting as much. If you look at Jacobin's page, you will see that in his main info is a new sentence telling you where he is currently. Now, I'm going to ask you to update that section for me. You don't have to update it everytime you just walk through a page, but everytime you stop to talk to someone on a page, if you update that section I will get there faster. Likewise, everytime you finish RPing for a day, just update that section before you leave. Thanks so much! Feel free to message me if you have any questions! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU STILL RP HERE. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Jacobin Kline Just letting you know that your character, Jacobin Kline, has reached his twelfth year and has been given a Twelve Quest accordingly. Please visit his page for more information. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor Hi Fork Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie LOL, you're welcome! CLEVER SIGGIE LINK HEH HEH. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 00:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) To: chaps who get this message. Just letting you know that this evening I updated the current position of your character. :D In future, unless you're leaving in like a SUPER big hurry, it's a really good idea to update that section of your character page yourself - it helps you remember where you are, and it helps me remember where you are so that I can go there and make sure that you're not stuck waiting on a reply from me. It's a useful system all around, so just try and update it whenever you stop your RP for the day. Ta! Zaffie. Mmm. -_- The trouble is, there's nothing I can do to STOP people cheating! I mean, if you just type 'companion' in the search box you instantly find them all. *sigh* I really wish there was a way to protect pages so that you couldn't see them unless you clicked a specific link, or something. Know of anything like that? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 06:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes Forkity, that is almost the correct way for houses to look - I've decided on different bases for different villages. But the trouble is, I don't want people spontaneously creating their own houses after seeing you do it and thinking 'oh, that seems like a good idea'. So I am briefly deleting Forrest Hart's house and will remake it soon, along with houses for all the other characters. xD If I see you on IRC or chat soon, though, could you do some photoshop experiments for me involving putting a picture of furniture onto the picture of the house background, etc? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 00:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ugh evil photoshop. D: Merry Christmas BTW! My Christmas Day was fun <3. But, I was thinking of trying to do the houses on SIMS! So I'll give it a go this evening and see how it turns out. Can you think of any furniture I should sell? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 08:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Forkity, I don't know what time it is where you are... but if you're awake and you get this message at 2:00 AM Australian time (3:00 AM UTC) then can you please change the picture of the moon Ragnor (on the main page) to a picture of the sun? I know you can't change Community Messages, but we'll worry about that later. xD Just change it on the main page if you can? And then again at 5:00 AM (6:00 AM UTC)?? You're the bestest cutlery I've ever met. Ta very much! [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 11:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) A House! Your character has a house! Find Forrest Hart's house here! --Zaffie Hey Frok. I'm REALLY sorry for messgaing you here and bothering you, but I'm a terrible crisis. Okay, you that wikia contributer who commented on that http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_(Series) and said retarted stuff like: IM HOLLYSTAR OF RIVERCLAN AND YOUR EXILED FROM MY CLAN!!!! Well, that was my sister. Yep. I am EXTREMLLY SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR HER BEHIVER. I am sooooo sorry. She is not allowed on the computer ever again without adult supervison. But the thing is when Arti blocked her....I got blocked to. Why? Ahhh. She was using MY laptop but didn't log in. I wa susing my family computer. So I got blocked too. I tried messgaing Arti, but she didn't respond so I'm aking you if you could please unblock me. Once again, IM REALLY SORRY! Silver 00:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC)